Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in a computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. In general, memory devices contain an array of memory cells for storing data, and row and column decoder circuits coupled to the array of memory cells for accessing the array of memory cells in response to an external address.
One type of memory is a non-volatile memory known as flash memory. A flash memory is a type of EEPROM (electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory) that generally can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks. Many modern personal computers (PCs) have their BIOS (basic input-output system) stored on a flash memory chip so that it can easily be updated if necessary. Such a BIOS is sometimes called a flash BIOS. Flash memory is also popular in wireless electronic devices because it enables the manufacturer to support new communication protocols as they become standardized and to provide the ability to remotely upgrade the device for enhanced features.
A typical flash memory comprises a memory array that includes a large number of memory cells arranged in row and column fashion. Each of the memory cells includes a floating gate field-effect transistor capable of holding a charge. The cells are usually grouped into blocks. Each of the cells within a block can be electrically programmed by charging the floating gate. The charge can be removed from the floating gate by a block erase operation. The data in a cell is determined by the presence or absence of the charge in the floating gate.
Flash memory typically utilizes one of two basic architectures known as NOR flash and NAND flash. The designation is derived from the logic used to read the devices. In NOR flash architecture, a column of memory cells are coupled in parallel with each memory cell coupled to a bit line. In NAND flash architecture, a column of memory cells are coupled in series with only the first memory cell of the column coupled to a bit line.
Memory device fabricators are continuously seeking to increase performance. However, the scaling of memory cells is limited by the need to increase and/or maintain coupling between a control gate and a floating gate while minimizing the interference between adjacent floating gates. One method of increasing performance of a floating gate memory cell is to increase the coupling of the control gate to the floating gate. An additional method of increasing performance involves placing more memory cells in the same or a smaller area on a memory device. Unfortunately, each method can lead to increased parasitic coupling of the gate stacks.